Seasons
by Forfun100
Summary: As the seasons change so do feelings and adventures come along for the ride. Join Felicity as the seasons of her life change and her path begins to unfold.
1. Chapter 1 Lonely

_Once there was a girl lonely in the world. Her heart was made of stone, Her brain of gold, Her voice from birds, her disposition was that of the expected. She was sullen and quite. She held her own a voice stayed in her throat. Never uttered a word of discontent in a world she didn't belong._

_Her mother the first to go and her father soon after. A bruise here and there blood decorated her dresses of ruffles and laces. Ripped from and unwelcome home she made the oddities of a family. Three little boys became her sons. Two girls became her sisters. Eleven years old she was told, a land of legend awaits. A castle of dark and light should have made her whole world bright._

_Gryffindor! The hat bellowed, for the brave and the bold, the loyal and kind. Prove herself she must do. When the darkness fell her lonely world.__Blood stained her new uniform and the snow held only that of a day alone. _

_A boy was heard to have saved the day but she saved her own in a new kind of way. Blood stained them and she wasn't more proud when she returned the next year to find someone else's blood on the wall. Stone cold hands or not hands at all. If she had not been so blind to all the world, then maybe she could have seen everything happen all at once. Living in a lonely world means no secrets, no fear, no unforeseen repercussions, Life is simple then. She used to think that maybe if all the world were like her then maybe silence would fall a whole country maybe then there would be no fear or hate. How wrong she would be. Crippling fear falls upon the world she lives in now only thirteen and barely a thought to anything other than the fear a daughter holds for a father. Now the once lonely girl was no more. She found that love could break the stone encasement of her heart. Love could make her whole in a way she had never known. A boy of special value made a home in her once lonely heart. Until the darkness of grief and sadness takes a newly made heart and clouds its better judgment. Now the once lonely girl has lost the boy who found a home in her heart, she has lost the father who loved her more than his own life. She sang a tune of sweet sorrow to him as she put his soul to rest. Her sisters were dead, and her eldest son ripped from her side. The once lonely girl was lonely again. Now more than ever. The heart once made of stone had shattered into one of love and then as quickly as it had loved it shattered into broken pieces. The little lonely girl sat alone on her way to castle of light and darkness not expecting a new year to bring about such pain and hate in the heart of a little lonely girl like her._

* * *

_Umm... It gets better! After this very sullen stor poem thing... Sorry_


	2. Chapter 2 Longing

_It didn't take long for her to become unnoticed once more. Friends abandoned her, left alone to do as she felt necessary for her own survival. She was lost alone and fragile. Haunting the halls as a ghost. Luna liked her better now that she remained lonely. They sat together in the silence of comfort. She didn't cry any more. She didn't show any emotion. She didn't do anything. She didn't hate her life, and yet she did. She hated the situation she supposed. Until the day the mail came and she got the news. Aden was dead, she didn't save him. She killed him by allowing his murderer of a mother to take him. The letter was set aflame and everyone stared at her. She didn't flitch when the flames kissed her fingers. Soon it was ash and the silence that fell upon the table of the brave fell on the hall. She ran away, out of the hall and she even heard multiple footsteps behind her. She cared not, why should she? Aden had been beaten to death. She ran and ran until she couldn't. She grasped a wall and sobbed. She heard staggered breaths behind her. McGonagall, the other two were unknown to her. She damned the earth and everything in it praying to die right there from her run but she didn't. She opened her tear filled eyes to spot Ginny and Hermione panting she had wanted to scream at them to leave her be. But she didn't McGonagall took her to her own office where Felicity had explained. That was the first time she had seen that woman cry, and lord almighty she never wanted to. The funeral was awful, Felicity cried for the entirety of her speech. "I loved him as more of a son than a brother. He loved me and I him. He pleaded that I save him and I did not... His favorite season was spring because it brought hope to the world and he brought hope to me" Hope she would learn costs pain and suffering. She had no hope she had no joy. Life was empty love was empty. What did she have? Jack and Eric, that was all. She now had no one left. So every night she asked herself, Why do I continue when it would be so much easier to quit? She would not answer this question until years later._


	3. Chapter 3 Looking

_She cried every night. Asking Why? Why do I chose life? Until one spring day when an old friend yanked her to solitude, "Talk to me!" The red haired girl demanded, "You disappeared for a whole year. Is this because I'm dating Harry? Felicity please!"_

_"Ginny" She said calmly at first, "In case you have yet to notice. My life. IS A LITERAL HELL! My father DIED Last year! DIED! And then I get home and they take away my foster brother to a place where he is abused to death. They beat him to death Ginny. I haven't had time to mourn over the loss of a boyfriend because I have lost everything! I have nothing! I have no one anymore! Every night I have gone to bed and asked myself why I choose to live why I don't just sneak into the forbidden forest and kill myself! Ginny I'm living in hell and all of you left ME! I'm alone and scared and sad all the time. Ginny I don't care if you're dating Harry because I don't have the will power or the mental stability. I'm a time bomb Ginny just waiting to go off and lead me down the road of insanity. And every day I'm SCARED!" This was the first time she had spoken to her friend in a long while. Ginny held her as she sobbed, "I had no idea Felicity" She stroked her back, "I'm sorry." And she was, to be fair, honest in her not so eloquent words. She couldn't say anything else and so for a long while two friends held one another Felicity sobbed and Ginny cried. Both needed one another both needed help. Ginny needed a close friend, a companion, someone other than Harry's friends. Felicity needed a friend, someone to hold, the idea that maybe someone DID care, that there was a reason she lived still. But Felicity needed one more thing that Ginny had gladly given her. Hope._


	4. Chapter 4 Learning

_She heard it shift. Slightly and almost unnoticed but the change in the atmosphere was extremely alerting to her. She stood and from the pocket of one of her robes out fell the gallon she had been given so long ago alerting her. 'It's time for a battle' It instinctively twisted. She sighed, now was the time to put ones self aside for the greater good. Nonetheless she hesitated gripping her wand as she slowly crept out of the common room and into the corridors. The school had never felt so big until suddenly it wasn't. She reached the flashes of the graceful ballet of lights. Beauty existed as screams in discord rose. She joined the brawl sliding in and out of conflict with superiority. She went about like a ghost her mark imprinted and yet she went by unnoticed. The others found a haunting disappearance of their enemy as the fight waned to a dull final out burst. All she could do was done, her task complete and so she slithered out to the stairs. One last time she looked out from the stairwell. She almost did so in a forlorn manner, her blue-green eyes twinkled before they focused on the reality she had been placed. First she noticed the group of students huddled and then one by one they looked around and locked eyes with her. Ginny the first who smiled as she knew now the ghost had shown through. Luna was next who stared curiously and blankly as she always had. Neville was surprised and then pleasant in seeing her. Felicity's feet drove her away but she knew now it wasn't all for not. For love can never die this she was sure. Friendships never cease they only pause. And most of all death does not end all things only life and even then one lives on in the silence of ones heart. Even when the news of Dumbledore met her ears she could not help but believe these lessons. Love everlasting, friendships frozen in the dead of winter would soon melt with the spring, and death that shows us what it means to be alive. Death that shows us there is something else. Death that shows us that love is everlasting and those deaths that are not filled with grief but instead hold the key to truenesses of life. At the funeral service most cried, but she knew that wasn't what this great man would have wanted. She did not weep nor even shed a tear. Instead she cracked jokes to the ground knowing somewhere he was laughing. She laughed quietly and rejoiced in not his death but rather in the life he had lived and the lives of others who would rather see their loved ones smile than cry._

* * *

_Huzzah! It's finished. It would have been last week but my grandfather died and so I did not have the time. Next part of the story will be up soon I'll inform you when soon is. Kay my love is with you all!_


End file.
